I Will Always Protect You
by AmazingBethan
Summary: So this is the same as I Will Always Look After You but it's in Phil's POV instead. This is if Dan and Phil (aka: danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil) were in school together. A lot of Phan goodness :)
1. Chapter 1: Uh hi, I'm Phil

Chapter 1: Uh hi, I'm Phil

**This story is inspired by the lyrics to the song Follow Me by Muse and by a fellow writer's story. NeverlandNat's story made me want to write a similar one of my own. So I'm sorry if any of it is too much like hers' but I'll try and make it as original as possible. This story is in Phil's POV. I Will Always Keep You Safe is the same story but it's in Dan's POV. Be sure to check it out!**

**I hope that people will be more aware that homophobia is happening all over the world and will try to do something to stop it. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I think it'll be longer than a one shot though. I am still writing It Finally Happened too so don't worry. I just wanted to start this and get it going. I hope you like it and share it. A review is always appreciated **

* * *

I Will Always Protect You

Muse always calmed me down. I sang along to Hysteria in my head as I walked to my new school. I hated moving schools and I'd done it enough. It's my parent's fault for not settling easily. Hopefully, I would be sticking to this school until the end of the year. No more school after that. Unless you count College.

I turned the corner and saw it. It wasn't massive but it wasn't small either. It was somewhere in the middle. Big enough to have three floors though.

I sighed and walked through the doors. Looking down on myself, I wasn't too sure about this uniform; black trousers, white shirt, tie and blazer. I'd never had to wear a blazer to any of my previous schools. It was an ugly colour too. I wouldn't have minded if it was black, but no, it was navy blue. As I said, ugly. But I suppose that school uniforms aren't meant to be appealing to the eye.

I was already getting funny looks. No idea why. I was wearing the same clothes as everyone else. Maybe it was my hair. I looked out of the corner of my eye at my deep black fringe. Was it unusual to have dyed hair here? Sure, I _was_ a guy. Not many guys dyed their hair I guess. Maybe it was unusual then. I hid behind my fringe and carried on walking. I didn't know where I was going though. I just kept moving forward.

I knew I was early. I had left a bit earlier than I usually would have, but I didn't want to be late and I didn't know how long it would take for me to get here.

I made my way out onto a playground and spotted an empty bench and cautiously sat on it. I was still getting weird looks. I was in the right school, right? I assumed so since everyone else was wearing the same uniform. I sat back and relaxed, going back to listening to Muse. Citizen Erased was playing now. I loved that one. I turned it up to escape the world around me. A few more songs played and I was completely absorbed in the music. The music droned out the meaningless chatter around me but it wasn't too loud and I heard the first bell ring.

Sighing again, I pulled out a small map of the school my mum had managed to get for me. I had to go to my form room. God knows where that was.  
I was getting nervous now.  
I finally found the room on the map and hurried to it. Fortunately, I was on the right side of the school. I made my way down a corridor and up the stairs.  
When I was at the right door, I hesitated before pushing it open and slipping inside.

Half the form was already in there and they all looked at me. Some out of curiosity, some out of disgust. I ignored them and walked up to the front of the classroom, pulling out my headphones.  
The woman behind the desk at the front didn't notice me at first. I stood there awkwardly, too embarrassed to say anything. She saw me then and smiled. "You must be Philip!" She beamed.  
I nodded, not sure what else to do.  
"I'm Mrs Brown. I'm happy to have you in my form!" Her smile got even wider which I didn't think was possible.

Before I could say anything, she stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone was here now and looked up at her expectantly.

"Everyone, this is Philip. He's joining our form and year eleven."

No one said anything. A few whispers were passed around though. One by one, they all slowly went back to whatever they were doing before.

Mrs Brown turned back to me, "You can go sit at the back there."

I nodded again and went to the back of the room.  
A couple of people turned around to stare at me as I sat down.

This was weird. We didn't have forms in my old school.

A form is basically where you register at the start of the day and after lunch. You sit there for fifteen minutes doing nothing.

I glanced in front of me. A few people were doing last minute homework.

The forms in this school were made up of people from each year. About four or five from each year that is.

Sitting back, I closed my eyes. I memorised my timetable for the day out of having nothing else to do.  
I sat there for what seemed like forever.

I wasn't in a hurry to get to English but I didn't like sitting here. Finally, the bell went for the first lesson.  
I knew where I had to go. Staring at the map had paid off. I didn't really want to get lost on my first day.

I arrived at the classroom with seconds to spare. The teacher pointed me to take a seat at the back yet again. I could see that there was a pattern forming here.

Again, more staring occurred as I got out my pencil case. The warning bell sounded and I waited for the lesson to start.

In front of me, a guy turned to me and smiled. "Hi, my name's Matt. Are you new here?"  
It was a stupid question but happy to receive some hospitality, I half smiled in return.  
"Uh yeah. My name's Phil," I replied.  
A few other people looked at me then, having heard me speak.

"Ok, ok!" The teacher started, "You can all gawk at the new kid at break. For now, let's get back to analysing Of Mice And Men."

Even more people looked at me then and I heard my name being whispered around the room. I went red, not used to being the centre of attention.

The teacher snapped again and everyone reluctantly looked at him.

Calling out the names in the register, he occasionally stopped to have a go at someone for talking. He managed to get halfway through:  
"Becky?"  
"Yessir."  
"Matt?"  
"Yessir."  
"Dan?"  
There was no answer.

"Daniel?" He called again.  
And again, no reply.

"Has anyone seen Daniel Howell this morning?" He asked, exasperated.

"I saw him," Some guy said, "He _is_ here."

The teacher sighed and decided to give up. This obviously wasn't the first time that this had happened.

He carried on with the rest of the register.

When he came to my name, I didn't hear him the first time so he had to repeat himself, using my full name, "Is Philip Lester here?"

"Uh yes… Sir," I said, unsure. This was greeted by more whispering.

"Enough!" The teacher said. I really needed to learn his name.

As soon as he had finished, the door burst open and a boy came in. He had brown hair and a dark complexion, compared to me anyway. But then again, anything was dark against my sheet white skin. And I suppose the black hair didn't help. It just made me look paler. His skin wasn't that dark, just slightly tanned.

This guy had a fringe like me but more on the side and longer. He had managed to make his smart uniform look scruffy and was instantly greeted with, "Ah Daniel! Thank you for finally gracing us with you presence! You do know that we don't wait just for you to start the lesson. Tuck in your shirt and sort out your tie! You're not in a zoo!"

This Daniel kid rolled his eyes before doing what the teacher asked.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr Griffin," He said.

Ah! That was his name! It suited him if you asked me.

I realised that I was staring at this boy. Something about him intrigued me. I wasn't sure what though.

Mr Griffin muttered something under his breath and turned to the board.

Daniel smiled and made his way to his seat which just happened to be the one next to mine. I managed to see him better the closer he got. I noticed the colour of his eyes. They were brown. Even though brown could be a really boring colour, he made it work. They were a really rich brown too, not a bland colour at all.

He glanced at me casually and grinned as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Dan," He winked.  
My insides melted and I blushed.  
"Uh hi…" I said, a lot less confident than him, "I'm Phil."  
Dan sensed my nervousness and gave me a comforting smile.  
"Welcome to Hell," He said, getting out his things.  
"Is it that bad here?" I questioned.  
"Nah, it's ok. As long as you don't get involved with the wrong people. You know what Manchester's like."  
I nodded. I definitely knew what it was like. I blocked the painful memory.

"So how come you've come here? Did you move house?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Third time in three years."  
"Seriously?" He looked at me.  
"Yeah." I knew I should have been listening to what Mr Griffin was saying but I was far more interested in talking to Dan.

We talked as the lesson went on. I learnt that he had a brother in a couple of years below, his middle name was James and that he didn't really have any friends.

"Really?" I asked when he told me this.  
"Yeah. I guess people just don't like me enough to put up with me all the time," Was his reply.

I instantly felt sorry for him.

"I do talk to some people sometimes," He tried to make it sound a bit less depressing, "But I don't have those people who I always hang out with or we constantly live at each other's houses. I used to at Primary school but not anymore."

I gave him a sympathetic smile. That was pretty private. I wonder why he had told me. We had only just met half an hour ago. He must trust me and I trusted him. I told him about my other schools and the bullying. Ok, it wasn't really bullying; just a couple of guys calling me names. It didn't happen for long though because I had moved again.

As soon as the bell went, my face dropped. I didn't want to go to my next lesson. I was enjoying learning about Dan.

He offered to walk me to my next class which I gladly accepted.

All the way to Maths, we didn't stop talking. It was awesome. It was only my first day and I'd already found a friend. I hadn't expected that to happen.

As soon as I told him what set I was in for Maths, his face fell. He was in a class upstairs.

After saying goodbye, I walked in my class and was directed to the back again. Did none of the teachers want to see my face or something? I didn't take it to heart and sat down.

I looked out of the window and immediately started thinking about Dan. He was really nice. I hoped that I'd have more lessons with him.

* * *

**So, this was chapter one. Obviously Beth. I hope it was up to your standards. Be sure to check out I Will Always Keep You Safe. I will update in a couple of weeks hopefully. If not, I'm sorry. I'll try and write the next chapter as quickly as possible but I do want it be ok so I usually spent more time editing than actually writing. This one took me two days to write and chapter one of I Will Always Keep You Safe took me one day. It's shorter just in case you're wondering. Only a couple of hundred words shorter though. Be sure to review so I know how you feel about this and your thoughts on me writing it twice in both of their POV. See ya soon. New chapter of It Finally Happened up tomorrow ;) **

**Beth **


	2. Chapter 2: They're my favorite band

Chapter 2: They're my favourite band

**Hey guys. Chapter two is here! The problem I've been having is that I'm writing down loads of ideas of what to come but I don't know how to get there. I do now know because it's here! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Maths finally ended. That was quick. Only because I didn't listen to anything the teacher was saying. That wasn't usually the sort of thing I did but I was distracted. I was thinking about Dan.

The bell had pulled me out of my thoughts and I realised that it was now break. Would do I do? Where do I go? I wasn't sure. I hoped that I could find Dan because I didn't want to look like a loner.

I packed my stuff away and joined the queue to get out. Everyone was cramming themselves out of the door so it took a while.

When I finally made it out alive, I saw Dan. Was he waiting for me? I smiled, I'd like to think that.

He returned my smile and said, "Hey."  
"Hi, are you waiting for me?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't just standing there for no reason.  
"Uh… yeah. Is that ok?" He wasn't too sure.  
"Yeah. I'm glad you did," I smiled as we started walking.

"So where do you usually go at break then?" I asked.  
"Uh well I'm not really used to company," He admitted.

I didn't say anything. He looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him.

"There _are_ a few people I sometimes hang out with," He said suddenly.  
"Cool," I replied.

He looked like he was having trouble thinking who though. Bless him. He was actually trying to impress me with the fact that he had friends.

He looked up. I think he'd chosen a worthy subject. He took me to a corner of one of the playgrounds where a group of people were. I was a little nervous. I never was good at meeting new people.

"Hey Dan, who's your friend?" A blonde girl asked.  
"This is Phil," Dan told her.  
"Hi Phil, I'm Amy," She beamed at me.  
"Hi…" As I said, I was nervous.

She smiled before going back to her friends.

"See, I know people," Dan grinned.  
"I never doubted you," I laughed.

He seemed bored by these people so turned around and we walked away. This made me smile.

"So where do _you_ usually go then?" I repeated my question from earlier.  
"I sometimes go in the toilets but a load of dicks hang out in there. So I usually just sit on this bench and listen to music."

"Cool, shall we go there now?"  
"Uh yeah… Yeah, ok then," He smiled.

He led me around a corner to a hidden section of the playground. No one was there. The only thing there was a bench. Very secluded.

"Hardly anyone comes around here. I like the privacy," He shyly looked at me.

Did that mean he wanted me to go?

"And you're the first person I've brought here too."  
"I'm honoured!" I grinned.

He sat on the bench and smiled at me. That was an invitation to sit down right?

I sat next to him and smiled back at him. You would expect an awkward silence to appear but it didn't.

We talked all break, hardly pausing for breath. I learnt so much about him it was unbelievable.

When the bell went, I was actually sad this time. I think he was too by the face he made.

"I have drama. What do you have?" He asked.  
"Uh… film studies. I didn't have you pegged for the acting type," I smiled.  
"Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me," He winked.

I actually knew a lot about him now.

We said goodbye and went our separate ways.

Before we did though Dan asked, "Do you want to meet up for lunch or something?"  
"Yeah sure, why don't we just meet here?"  
"Yeah, ok. Ok, then," He smiled widely.

After film studies and History, I started walking back to the bench. Dan was already there. He had his eyes closed and his headphones in. I silently sat next to him and waited for him to notice me.

He didn't though. Instead, he started singing quietly. I immediately recognised the song. It was New Born by Muse.

"_When you've see-eeen, see-eeen too mu-uuuuch. Too youn-nnnng. Soulless is everywhe-eere_."

I couldn't help but smile. He was singing one of my favourite songs. I could tell he was on the amazing bridge. He started bobbing his head up and down.

He opened his eyes then, "_Hopeless time to roam, the distance to your home, fades away to_- Jesus Christ Phil! How long have you been sitting there?!"

"Not long," I held back a smile.

He took out his headphones and went red.

"You're a good singer," I commented.

He went even redder.  
"Uh… thanks…" He mumbled.

"New Born is too good not to sing along to," I said.  
"You like Muse?" He asked, sitting up straighter.  
"They're my favourite band," I smiled.  
"Mine too!" He grinned, all signs of embarrassment now gone.

Wow. We had a lot in common. I loved the fact that we both loved Muse. This made me like Dan a whole lot more which I didn't think was possible.

It was like I'd found a best friend. In fact, I think he _was_ my best friend. I felt like we couldn't get any closer. We had practically told each other everything about ourselves. Unless he had something he hadn't told me yet.

"Hey Phil… Would you like to come to my house after school sometime this week?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I grinned, only too happy to accept the invitation.

He smiled back at me, obviously not creeped out by my eagerness.

By the time lunch had finished, I was sitting on the edge of my seat listening to him.

I really loved talking to him and I really got involved when we did.

The bell rang and how he felt was obvious. He looked really disappointed which was exactly how I felt.

"Is your form in the Arts block?"  
"Yeah, is yours'?" I replied.  
"Yeah it is. Well at least we can walk together." He smiled.

He was right, we could walk together.

Of course we talked the whole way.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs that my form was up I suddenly thought of something.

He had already said bye and was about to walk off.

"Wait! Could I… uh… Could I have your phone number?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled and said, "Yeah."

He wrote down the number on a part piece of paper he had ripped out of his Maths book. I hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for that.

He gave me the number and put his things back in his bag.

I looked at the number: 07456745321. I now had a number of a friend. I didn't have any other numbers on my phone apart from my parents and brother and any other family. It would be nice to actually talk to someone.

"Talk to you later then," He said, pulling me out of my head.  
"Yeah, ok then," I smiled at him.

I made my way up the stairs, careful of where I was walking though since I was still looking at the number. I knew if I wasn't careful, I would fall flat on my face.

In form, I sat at my table at the back and got out my phone. I hid it under the table and saved Dan's number.

Since I was at the back, I was going to make the most of this opportunity:

"To: Dan  
Hey this is Phil."

While I waited to see if he would reply, I played Angry Birds. I was kind of addicted to it.

No less than a minute later, I received a text:

"From: Dan  
Awesome. You're a quicker texter."

Texter? That wasn't a word right? I laughed silently to myself.

I decided to keep the conversation going since I had nothing better to do before ICT:

"To: Dan  
Yeah I was bored. What about you?"

Ok, I didn't think that made sense but I couldn't think of anything else to put.

He replied fast:

"From: Dan  
Same. Form is always boring when you have no one to talk to."

The texting continued until the bell went. I was just reading his last text:

"From: Dan  
Yeah. So what day do u wanna come round?"

Before I could reply, he sent me another.

"From: Dan  
I'll text you later. See ya."

I sent:

"To: Dan  
Ok. See ya."

I then left the room after quickly consulting the map.

During ICT I kept looking out of the window. No one had tried to talk to me. People would just stare at me. I didn't really care anymore. I had gotten used to it.

I knew that I should have at least tried to talk to someone but now that I had Dan to talk to, I didn't really have anything motivating me. Nobody seemed to want to talk to me anyway.

When the lesson ended, I was instantly excited. Was it because I knew that I could talk to Dan again now? Was that it? That was the only thing I could think of.

I left the computer room and made my way across the playground. Today had gone a lot better than I thought it would have. Coming out of the front gate, my phone buzzed. I had received a text from Dan:

"From: Dan  
Hey. Just had a crap lesson. How was yours'?"

I typed as I walked which wasn't really a good idea. I stumbled over my feet, but managed to catch myself and my phone before I fell. I'm pretty sure my whole life just flashed before my eyes. It wasn't much of a flash either since I was only fifteen.

I looked at the text message I was halfway through. Since I had had to grab the phone, there was a lot of gibberish:

"To: Dan  
Same. Howffeeeeeebugree gh rkghr g hk fen;;;;"

I laughed at myself before rewriting it:

"To: Dan  
Same. How r u?"

Before I could put it away, my phone buzzed again:

"From: Dan  
Fine. How about you?"

Fine? Just fine? I was happy that I had a friend but I couldn't put that. He'd think I was weird.

"To: Dan  
Same. U home yet?"

I walked home, constantly checking to see if Dan had replied. He didn't though until I was taking off my shoes in my hallway.

"From: Dan  
I am now. Sorry, I didn't see the text. R you?"

Before I could reply, my mum came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Phil, I didn't hear you come in. How was your first day?"  
"It was good," I smiled.  
"Just good? Come on, give me some details," She half smiled.

Before I said anything else, I quickly sent a reply to Dan:

"To: Dan  
Yeah just got in. Mum's already on my case about today. I'm scared I won't get out of this alive :P"

My mum noticed my typing and asked, "Who are you texting?"  
"Oh this guy."  
"Guy?"  
"Yeah I met this guy, Dan, today," I explained.  
"You made a friend?"

That kind of made it seem babyish.

"Um yeah, I guess I have."

My mum's smile got bigger, "Oh Philip! I'm so glad you've made a friend! I was worried that you'd be all alone."

She pulled me into a hug.

"Well I have done this four times already. I knew what to expect."

My mum pulled away and looked at me.

"You do know I _am_ sorry that we've moved around so much right? I wish you had just stayed at one school instead of… five is it now?"

I nodded.

"Well you'll be staying at this school for the whole year and after that you won't have to worry about high school anymore."

I smiled. I was looking forward to that day. I'd have to get through my GCSEs first though. That was the part that I wasn't really looking forward to.

"Thanks mum."  
"Its ok darling. If you have any problems with the school just tell me," She smiled.  
"I will thanks mum."

She smiled again before going back into the kitchen. I loved my mum. She always cheered me up even when I wasn't sad.

I made my way up to my bedroom and got out the English homework we had been set for tomorrow.

English wasn't really my strong point but I'd try my best.

I checked my phone as I got a pen ready.

Dan had replied:

"From: Dan  
Haha same. My mum just hounded me about who you are."

And of course I replied. I replied to him all night until I had to go to sleep at twelve.

I'd never talked to someone that long before. Not until that late either.

I'd never had a friendship like this before. Not one where we'd gotten so close so quickly. I'd never really been this close to someone before. It was weird and wonderful at the same time. I loved that I could just open up to him and he could do the same.

I'd only known him a day but it felt like forever.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd…. Chapter completed! This took me nearly a whole week to write and I'm surprised it only took me that long truth be told. (Wow long sentence) Please review and remember to check out I Will Always Protect You :) **

**Beth**


End file.
